Shenanigans at St Augustine's
by TheLadyoftheStars
Summary: Welcome to St. Augstine's School for the Criminally Gifted,where girls learn to be the best of the worst.When the school faces foreclosure,they allow boys to enroll.When the BTR boys enroll,life becomes very fun for the girls. CONTEST CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I should be writing for my other stories, but I still have writer's block! I'm so sorry! BUT, I have an idea for a new story that I think could be well…**_**interesting.**_** Before anyone asks, it is based off of St. Trinian's (which is AMAZING and you should totally watch the movies!)**

**Here's the full summary:**

**Welcome to St. Augustine's School for the Criminally Gifted. At least, what the students refer to it as. To the outside world, St. Augustine's is a boarding school for parents to send off their uncontrollable daughters. However, the truth of the matter is that the girls who attend this school learn to hone their devious abilities, not stop them. Under the diabolical and watchful eye of Headmistress Chelsea Bickerstaff, teacher and student alike strive to become the very best of the worst. **

**When the school faces foreclosure, the headmistress makes a bold move: she opens the doors of St. Augustine's to boys for the first time in the school's history. Unfortunately for the school, only four boys came: Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. And while the girls of St. Augustine, overwhelmed by a dangerous amount of estrogen, go gaga over the four boys, the student council has more maniacal plans for them. But first, they must gain the boys' trust and friendship to do so. **

**(The part with BTR can be changed, but originally I was thinking the girls could kidnap them, but then I was like…what would they do then? If you have an idea for how the boys get involved with the school, let me know! Or let me know if you like them being accepted into the school! Just let me know what you're thinking, ok?)**

**Application:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age/Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing style:**

**Why was your character sent to St. Augustine's (drugs, alcohol, sex, robbery, violence, etc):**

**Family/Background:**

**Boy:**

**Other:**

**Oh, and do let me know if I should change this to M. I don't think I'll get very explicit or anything, but I would appreciate it if you guys would let me know if I'm pushing the envelope a little too much. Thank you! I think I'll make the deadline this Friday, October 15th. I may change it to Saturday depending on how many applicants there are. But keep that in mind. Remember to be creative! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! So…I decided that I like everyone's character so much and that I didn't want to limit myself, that there will not be any "winners." I hope no one's mad! I'll be using everybody's character and I'll make sure to give your character some 1 on 1 time with the guys of your choosing! Does that sound ok? Let me know if it doesn't, and then I'll change my mind. But for now, I'm happy leaving it open ended.

But, as the summary says, I will have student council characters, which I will announce right now:

President: Kylie Dominque Shaye **by XxLexy181xX**

Vice President: Krystal Annete Blanchard **by Nightlydawn**

Secretary: Cassie Ross **by watchthesky**

Treasurer: Victoria Shae Blackmon **by iLoveJamesMaslow**

Head of Fundraising: Quinn Grace Jameson **by UnderworldChick**

Again, EVERYONE'S CHARACTER WILL HAVE SOME MOMENTS WITH THEIR GUYS! At least, I'll try my very hardest! But definitely everyone's character will be used!

I don't know who will end up with whom, so please don't be discouraged if your character isn't on the student council. It doesn't necessarily mean anything.

I have a good part of chapter 1 written, but I don't know how long it'll take me to finish. So just keep your eyes peeled! Thank you for all your submissions, and I hope you continue to read the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys! I'm soooo sorry! I don't know where the time went. School's been so busy. But I finally had a breather, so I finally finished up this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Big Time Rush**

Chapter 1

The four boys looked up at the building before them, hardly believing the situation that they had gotten themselves into. Kendall squinted his eyes, as he made out the words "St. Augustine's Correctional Facility" on one of the walls of the building that was actually a school. He sighed, lamenting the fact that he no longer would be living at the Palm Woods, chilling by the Palm Woods pool, making out with his hot girlfriend Jo. Oh, how wonderful life was back then.

"Gustaaaavooo! Why are we hereeee?" Carlos whined, stomping his feet like the four year old he insisted on acting like. Kendall restrained himself from laughing at his best friend's immature ways. By the looks on James' and Logan's faces, Kendall could see they too were refraining from smirking. Logan was the first to sober up, looking at Gustavo defiantly.

"Yeah, really," he continued, "One, this school is for _girls._ Two, this school is for _girls_ who are felons. How do we fit either category? We're neither of the female persuasion or have been charged with felony offences. If you asked me, I think you might be overreacting just a hair."

The boys' record producer, Gustavo, placed a finger on his chin, "Hmm…let me think about it," Gustavo mused thoughtfully, "I'm thinking….and thinking…umm…I think I am NOT OVERACTING since you four THREW A PARTY at my AMAZING MANSION while serving ALCOHOL, resulting in the police charging me A FINE!" Gustavo screamed the last part. James, who had the misfortune of standing the closest to him, was blown several steps back by the sheer loudness of Gustavo's voice. The other three boys cowered reflexively, knowing that when Gustavo yelled, he meant business.

"Oh, look on the bright side guys," Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, stated cheerfully, "At least it isn't military school. _And _you four will be the only _boys _at St. Augustine's. And I bet there will be some _really _cute girls in there that you can date."

"Umm…I have Jo," Kendall pointed out.

"And Camille and I are _really _close to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend," Logan added, emphasizing the "really."

Carlos nodded his head. "And Stephanie and I were going to go out on a date as soon as she returned from her movie producer prep-camp thing."

"Well, _I _for one am looking forward to attending St. Augustine's," James said, "I mean, we're going to a boarding school full of sexy girls. Did you _see_ the uniforms they have to wear? We're stepping into one of my fantasies, boys."

Everybody cringed. "Umm…waaay too much info James," Kendall responded.

"Can you blame me? I'm the only one of us who hasn't had a girl. I mean, there was Sunblock Girl, who was _really hot_, but she just _had _to move away."

"Oh, look! A student is approaching us. Thank God," Kelly exclaimed, relieved for the topic change. Six pairs of eyes focused their attention on a girl who was walking toward them. The very first thing the four boys noticed was her green eyes, which were accentuated by her light tan skin tone and curly brown hair, which she worn down. Her crisp, plaid grey uniform clung to her body, revealing her slim, but curvy figure.

The girl politely extended her hand out to Gustavo, then to Kelly, her presence exuding leadership and class. "Hi, I'm Kylie, and I'm the student body president. I'll be showing the boys around and getting them acclimated to their new home. We're _super _excited for the four of you to join us this school year. If you will please join me, I will give you the grand tour."

The six people began to move forward, but were stopped by the girl's voice. "Oh, dear, I wasn't very clear, was I? Mistress Bickerstaff has a strict rule against the parents/guardians entering the school during their ward's orientation. She believes that having the guardians in there before the rehabilitation starts will hinder the healing process."

Gustavo nodded. "Right. Well dogs, I will see you in eight weeks to see the midterm assessment. Don't SCREW up!"

And with that, Gustavo turned on his heel and headed back to his limo, followed by Kelly, who gave the boys an encouraging smile before turning around. The sound of the screeching tires of the limo revealed the boys' last ties to the real world being severed right before their very eyes.

"Why don't we start out with an introduction?" Kylie suggested, ripping the guys' attention away from the limousine. Kendall looked at Kylie momentarily, before sighing.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Kendall."

"I'm Carlos."

"Logan."

"And I," James began, grabbing Kylie's hand, "am James." Kylie pulled her hand out his grip, clearly not impressed.

The three other boys sighed. "Down boy," Kendall ordered, shaking his head at his friend's desperate behavior. James glared at Kendall and stuck his tongue out in response.

"If you four will follow me, I will show you around." Kylie continued, disrupting the awkward atmosphere that had suddenly materialized over the five teens. Not waiting for them to respond, the study body president turns and heads toward the school. The four boys looked at each other, their nervousness apparent. Wordlessly, the four of them followed the dark brunette girl into the school.

* * *

Chaos. That was the very first word that came to each boys' mind as they entered the building. Everywhere they looked, there were girls. Problem was, they weren't the stereotypical innocent private school girls the boys were expecting. A more accurate term to describe these girls was psychotic. The smoke reached the boys immediately, and to their astonishment, they saw it came from a few of the girls standing around in the hallway. The boys knew what a cigarette looked like, and it was obvious a few of them were smoking them. But there were a few girls around who were smoking something that none of the boys had ever seen before. Logan, the inquisitive one of the group, turned to ask Kylie what they were doing, but as soon as he turned to ask her, he realized she was gone.

Panicking, he turned to Kendall. "Where's Kylie?"

Kendall's eyes swept the scene before him, but to his dismay, he couldn't find her either. But before he could say anything, he heard a voice behind him.

"I'm right here," the voice answered. The four boys spun around and were met with a surprise. There stood Kylie, but she had drastically changed.

Her uniform was gone, and in its place was a pair of incredibly short black shorts and a tight green tank top that accentuated her boobs quite nicely. Another feature of the tank top that caused Kendall to feel a throb in his lower region was that it didn't cover her midriff, allowing her incredibly toned stomach to be seen.

At this point, Logan was in full-blown panic mode. "What's going on!" he demanded.

Kylie turned to Logan, a smile tugging at her lips. "Classes ended about half an hour ago, so people are just hanging out."

"H-hanging out?" Kendall spluttered, "They're _smoking _cigarettes and something else that I'm pretty sure isn't legal!"

"Exactly."

"But this doesn't make any sense!" James exclaimed, "I thought this was a school to _help _people get their act together."

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything in due time," Kylie promised, "But first…"

She turned so that she was facing the crowd of girls. She inhaled deeply, before screaming, "ATTENTION!"

The boys were met with immediate silence. Kylie cleared her throat, before addressing the masses. "Ladies, I want to introduce you to our latest additions to St. Augustine: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan."

Cat-calls and whistles followed Kylie's introduction, making the boys feel _extremely _uncomfortable. Kylie held her hand up, silencing the girls once again. "There will be plenty of time for you to get to know these boys later, but I ask that you allow me to show them school without any disruption."

A simultaneous groan resounded within the group, but the girls, though begrudgingly, returned to their activities.

Without saying another word, Kylie began walking once more, leaving the boys to scramble after her. For the most part, the students kept their distance, though the occasional whistle and the occasional howl would come out of a random girl.

After what felt like an eternity of stares and whispers, Kylie finally opens a door, leading to what looked like a classroom. Grateful to be out of the spotlight, the four boys entered the room, but to their surprise, they found themselves in the presence of three other girls. But these three girls were different from the others. Rather than jumping the four boys, these girls regarded them coolly, as if they were already bored. The sudden change in behavior was a bit startling for the guys.

Kylie shut the door, then turned to the seven teens in the room. "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. They're the new transfer students. Boys, I'd like you to meet the other members of the student council. They'll help me explain to you all how St. Augustine works."

One of the girls stepped forward, her jaw length, green hair startling the boys. However, unlike Kylie, she dressed more conservatively, wearing skinny jeans and a graphic tee. But perhaps the most unusual thing about this girl was the bird that was perched on her shoulder.

"Hello, my name's Quinn and I'm in charge of the fundraising here at St. Augustine's," she stated, her British accent immediately noticeable.

"I like your bird," Carlos responded, "What's his name?"

Quinn's hand reached across her body and patted the bird affectionately. "_Her _name is Bacon, and she's my partner-in-crime."

"Quinn," Kylie warned.

Before Quinn could respond, a girl with long wavy dark brown hair introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Krystal. I'm the VP." Though she appeared to be of average height, the boys noticed her three-inch heels. Her choice of clothes, a skin-tight black mini dress, revealed her compact, but curvy figure. Her necklace, a pair of dog-tags jingled every time she moved.

The last girl, stepped up. "And I'm Cassie, the Secretary." She wrapped her pale arms around her frail frame, apparently cold even though she wore a T-shirt and jeans. She appeared slightly off and cold-natured, which surprised the boys considering people in her position are usually amicable and warm by nature.

Kylie looked around, noticing something.

"It seems we're missing—" she began to say, but was interrupting by the sound of banging on a nearby wall. The four boys turned their heads, focusing their attention on the door they didn't notice was there when the first entered the room.

"What was that?" James asked, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Is it a ghost?" Carlos questioned, his eyes wide with fright.

The four girls looked at each other, sharing a knowing smile. "Oh, that would be Tori." Kylieanswered.

Before any of the boys could ask any more questions, the door swung open, revealing a rather hot and bothered man. He ran his hand through his greying hair, as if he was trying to calm himself down. Looking over at the group of teenagers, he held his hand up in greeting.

"Girls."

"Hey Bryan," the four girls replied casually, as the man walked out of the room. Shortly after his departure, another figure emerged from the room Bryan was in just moments prior. Her dark brown hair was very disheveled, and she her blouse was somewhat askew due to her missing a few buttons while buttoning her shirt up. Her head snapped up to the group, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Victoria," Quinn stated offhandedly.

"Hey, did I miss the meeting?" she responded nonchalantly.

"What the? What were you do—? Huh?" Logan spluttered, very confused as to why this girl's countenance was so tousled.

Victoria looked over to the boy, a somewhat diabolical grin on her face. Hips swaying seductively, the girl ambled over to Logan, getting really really close to him. Pressing her well-developed bust against Logan's chest, she leaned in so her mouth was right next to his ear.

"I was just getting in my mid-afternoon exercise," she purred, causing Logan's breath to hitch. And it didn't help that her hands began to roam over his body, causing Logan's heart rate to accelerate rapidly.

"Tori, you're going to make the poor boy's heart explode," Kylie chastised, "What she's trying to say is that she was getting freaky with a teacher."

"WHAT?" Logan cried, squirming for some personal space. Eventually, he managed to distance himself from Tori. "Are you saying that you…you were having…_sex_ with a teacher?"

Victoria looked at him, clearly unfazed by his outburst. "Yes. That's _exactly _what I'm saying."

"B-But that's not legal!" Logan argued, still in shock, "What is he, like forty years old?"

"First off, he's thirty-two. Second of all, in case you haven't noticed, this whole _school_ is running all kinds of illegal operations," Cass retorted. She then turned to Victoria grinning widely. "So, how was it?"

Victoria grinned. "You were right, he _is_ quite talented. And he pays well. I got three hundred bucks out of it!"

"That's ridiculous!" Carlos proclaimed, unable to believe his ears.

Cass looked over at Carlos. "Actually, that's a pretty good rate. I mean, most girls probably won't ever make as much as they did the first time. I got 500 dollars my first time, and have yet to meet someone willing to pay that much. I've gotten pretty close, but…"

"You _sold _your…your…" Kendall couldn't even finish his sentence, his face taking on a greenish hue to it.

"My virginity? Why yes I did."

"But why?"

"Well, it was just kind of there and I figured why not? I needed the money for drugs, and I decided that I might as well _enjoy _making the money, right?"

"I can't believe this," James muttered, stunned by her outlook.

"Typical virgin answers," Tori stated.

James' eyes widened. "I am _not _a virgin!"

The five girls looked at James, then looked at each other. Simultaneously, the five of began to laugh hysterically.

"_Please_," Krystal said, "It was obvious the moment you guys walked in here that you're all virgins."

"But…but…"

Quinn interrupted James. "That's enough, we're getting off-track here. Let's get to business, shall we?"

Cass took over, "Yes. Well, as you have witnessed, this isn't exactly a correctional school…"

"Psh, no kidding," Kendall muttered. Krystal sent him an icy glare, causing Kendall to immediately shut up. Satisfied, that no one else would interrupt, Krystal continued where Cass left off.

"To this students, this school is actually called, "St. Augustine's School for the Criminally Gifted. The mission of this school is to make its students the best of the worst."

Logan laughed. "You're kidding, right? There's _no _way you guys would be able to get away with this."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, no? Actually, the reason why this establishment has been running for so long is because of the loyalty of its alumni. You'd be surprised how many of our former students are in very powerful positions in society. They're very influential."

"So, what you're telling us is that instead of learning how to be proper members of society, you're learning how to steal, lie, cheat, and sleep around better?"

The five girls nodded.

"But we don't want to be bad," Carlos stated, his voice small.

"That's the beauty of this school. You don't _have _to be. You just have to learn how to, get it? If you graduate from this school, your parents believe you're graduating as a better person. Think about it. This "correctional facility" is the only thing that's separating you from military school, isn't it?"

The four boys froze, knowing that Quinn spoke the truth. There was _no way_ they could go to military school. They were _just _becoming a success. And while this correctional school will most likely hurt their careers, it's nothing compared to the potential defamation that military school will bring.

Kylie smiled, knowing Quinn struck a chord. "I think you guys can see where we're going with this. Keep our secret, and you four can leave this school with your egos in tact. And if you decide to tell the truth…well, let's just say you'll make far more enemies than you thought possible."

The boys gulped, afraid of the prospect.

"So, do we have your word you'll keep our secret quiet?" Tori asked.

The boys looked at each other, silently conversing. With a sigh, Kendall looked up at the five girls.

"You have our word."

**A/N: I think this is as explicit as it will get. But should this be M? PLEASE let me know! Oh, and I promise to add the other characters in the next chapter. So yeah…review?**


End file.
